Many instant messaging applications provide a variety of supplemental features including, for example, the ability to share web links; images; music; files, etc. between devices; communication (over the internet); and information streaming (streaming of real-time or near-real-time information such as stock quotes and news headlines).
In existing systems and methods, it becomes cumbersome for user to navigate between multiple different applications for performing a task. In an example, if the user wants to transfer a file from one application to another application, the user has to switch between applications in order to do so, thus resulting inhibiting the user experience.
Existing system fails to provide both a current application being used by the user and an additional application for the current application within the same screen. When switching between applications, the user can only view the current content of one application at a time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.